


First Defense

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [5]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Companion piece to 'First Date.'  Takes place as Kougami tries to get Gino to go on a date with him, from Ginoza's POV.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	First Defense

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story literally by accident. I was about to delete it, but decided to add it here, as it does provide more insight into why Gino was refusing to go out with Kougami. 
> 
> Plus, there's more porn. Can't forget about the KouGino porn.

There are times when Ginoza Nobuchika just wants to get fucked. 

He’s not proud of it, but he knows when he wants it. And he knows how he can get it, and no questions will be asked. 

That’s probably what he likes most about Kougami Shinya. He’s never been one to ask too many questions when it comes to sex, or to pass up an opportunity to get laid. 

Gino has learned he and Kougami have the same viewpoint towards sex. They both use it as a way to release pent-up frustrations, and that suits Gino just fine. He knows when he’s had a particularly trying day, he can always call Kougami. They don’t need to talk; he can just look at Kougami in a certain way and it isn’t long before they are tearing each other’s clothes off. 

During this particular encounter, they don’t even get fully undressed before they are on each other. In fact, very few words are spoken between them from the time Gino sent Kougami a text simply saying, “Get here. Now.” 

Gino had been sitting at his desk, finishing an essay on _‘Criminal Psychology during the Early 21 st Century’_ when he heard a knock at his door. He had shut down his tablet immediately, knowing he wouldn’t be working on the essay again for the next half hour or so. When he opened the door, Kougami was there, breathless from having rushed his way across campus. Gino meets his eyes, knowing right away Kougami knew why he was here, and yet he smiled devilishly at him anyway. 

They fall into their familiar rhythm quickly. Kougami divests himself of his jacket and lets it drop onto the floor while Gino unknots his tie and works on getting the buttons of his shirt undone. They both reach for each other’s pants at the same time, almost as if on cue. It isn’t long before clothes are strewn across the room, and Kougami is lifting Gino onto his desk, all while thrusting his tongue into Gino’s mouth. Gino swallows it greedily, thrusting his own tongue as far as he can into Kougami’s mouth. 

Gino manages to find the bottle of lube he placed on the shelf behind his head, knowing it would be needed. He squirts a small amount into his right hand, then places the bottle into Kougami’s awaiting left hand. Gino reaches for Kougami’s erection with his lubed fingers and strokes him more out of necessity than pleasure. He makes sure to cover his entire shaft, all the while Kougami pumps a small amount of lube into his right hand to rub between his fingers. 

While Gino strokes him from base to tip, Kougami’s eyes flutter, but he comes back to himself enough to place his lubed middle finger at Gino’s entrance. He uses his clean hand to grip and raise Gino’s thigh to hold him open while he thrusts his lubed finger fully into Gino’s body. 

And nothing has ever felt sweeter to Gino. He immediately wishes for something thicker, and tells Kougami, “Fuck being gentle. Give it to me.” 

Kougami meets his eyes as he groans wantonly. He immediately inserts three fingers into him, which causes Gino to throw his head back in a silent cry. It’s all too much and not enough at the same time, and Gino can’t help but dig his blunt nails into Kougami’s shoulders as he moans out his pleasure. 

Kougami thrusts his fingers into Gino several times in rapid succession, making sure he is ready. Once he’s satisfied, he pulls Gino off the desk and turns him around so he’s facing the wall. He places his hand on the back of Gino’s neck, forcing him to bend over. With his ass fully presented to Kougami, Gino moans loudly, in anticipation of what is to come. He doesn’t have to wait long before something much thicker and more satisfying than fingers is pressing at his entrance. 

As Kougami lines his cockhead up, one hand finds its way to the top of Gino’s thigh, while the other spreads his ass to hold him open. Gino is about to ask what he’s doing, before the fingers on his thigh dig in, and Kougami is thrusting his full length into Gino’s waiting hole in one quick, deliciously forceful motion. The action steals the breath out of Gino’s lungs, and they both pause to take in the sensation. 

Gino exhales loudly, slamming his right hand against the wall at the welcomed intrusion. He glances over his shoulder to look at Kougami, who has his mouth hanging open in astonishment, as if he can’t believe what is happening. But Gino can believe it, and he presses his ass back against Kougami’s thighs, forcing him deeper. 

In these moments, he is not ashamed to admit he loves when Kougami takes him so forcefully. The feeling of Kougami behind him, in him, dominating him, taking away all his thoughts of shame, of ridicule, of disappointment, is intoxicating. He realizes in these moments he wants a lot from Kougami, maybe too much, but he tries to stop those thoughts before they even have a chance to form. 

Gino does so by arching his back, fully exposing his ass to the man behind him. He bumps his thighs back against his, telling him without words to move. Kougami has learned the language of his body, and without any preamble or warning, pulls his hips back so only his cockhead is still within Gino before he’s gripping Gino’s hips in a nearly crushing embrace to drive his full length back into him. He does this slowly but deeply a few times to give them both time to enjoy the feeling. It isn’t long before he begins to thrust in a rapid rhythm. 

Gino keeps his hand braced against the wall as Kougami fucks him. Kougami’s cock is exactly what he needs right now, and he allows his cries of pleasure to reverberate throughout the room. His arousal is further heightened as he hears Kougami’s own cries of pleasure join his own. Gino’s blunt nails dig into the plaster, which he will later see leave marks on the wall. 

“Harder,” he hears himself say without even meaning to. Kougami obliges immediately, digging his spread fingers into Gino’s hips as he snaps his own hips in and out of him in a deliciously punishing pace. 

Gino opens his mouth and closes his eyes at the same time, losing himself to sensation. His eyes jolt open the moment Kougami adjusts his hips slightly to the left, enabling his cock to jam against his prostate. He doesn’t even need to touch himself before his breath catches in his throat and his cock is spurting come onto the front of his desk. It happens too fast, he knows, but in this moment, he can’t bring himself to care as he rides out one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever experienced.

He feels Kougami’s chest press against his back, knowing he’s watching him come across the desk. He feels Kougami pick up his pace in excitement, reaching his own climax soon after. With a few last thrusts, Kougami finishes, and the feeling of his come releasing within him is almost enough to make Gino hard again. 

After, Kougami places his forehead between Gino’s shoulder blades, and both take a moment to recover. Once he softens, Kougami slips out of Gino’s body. His come drips down his taint, still warm and oh-so satisfying.

Gino turns around, unashamed of his nakedness as he braces his palms against the edge of his desk. He refuses to meet Kougami’s eyes, even though Gino knows he is watching him intensely. 

He wishes this could just be sex, that he just wants to get fucked, and he can tell himself that’s all it is, but he knows he just lying to himself, to Kougami. Something he knows he does very well. It’s only after sex when things become awkward for them both. 

“Well,” Gino begins lamely, “thanks for stopping by. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he can’t help but to hate himself for saying such a dismissive thing to the last person in his life who deserves it.

Kougami stands back, watching him for a few awkward moments before he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he acknowledges lamely, “we got an early Psych class tomorrow.” He crosses his arms over his chest, almost like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Before long, he says, “Did you finish that essay yet?”

Gino pushes away from the desk, gathering up his clothes. “Not yet,” he answers. “I was actually just finishing it when you knocked on the door.” 

“Oh,” Kougami answers as he begins to pick up and straighten his own clothes, “you want to compare notes?” 

As Gino finishes putting his clothes back on, he looks at Kougami over his shoulder. “Thanks, but I think I’m good. I recommend asking Sybil for additional information not covered in class. You know how this professor likes us going above and beyond what he presents during his lectures.” 

Kougami sighs, rubbing the back of his neck yet again. “Yeah.” He says simply. With nothing else left to say, he finishes putting his clothes back on. Gino tries not to watch him as he does it, silently berating himself. Why is it so hard to ask him to stay?

Before long, Gino is opening the door for Kougami. As he gets ready to shut the door behind him, Kougami turns around and places his hand against the door, preventing Gino from shutting it fully. “Hey,” he says then pauses. Gino looks at him through the small crack between the door and the wall, waiting for him to continue, “I plan on heading to the gym later. Would you be up for meeting me?” 

They both know what he is trying to do. Kougami is trying to connect with someone who shouldn’t have any connection with anyone. Ginoza is the son of a latent criminal. The fact that Kougami was willing to be with him at all was an anomaly, let alone being seen with him in public. They both know this, and yet he tries anyway. But Ginoza couldn’t take the chance, for both their sakes. 

Gino sighs, for one sad moment wishing things could be different. “Thanks,” he says begrudgingly, “but I already worked out today.” Another lie. The more he does it, he finds, the easier it becomes. 

Kougami looks at him for a few seconds before sighing. “Okay,” he says simply. The silence descends between them, as it always tends to do in moments like these. 

Eventually, Kougami says, “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then, huh?” 

Gino nods. “Yeah,” he answers lamely, “see you tomorrow.” 

Kougami smiles at him forcefully, the devilish grin gone from earlier when they were in the exact same position not 30 minutes ago. “Bye,” he says before reluctantly turning his back to make his way down the hall.

And Gino watches him go, before shutting the door, just like he does with all the doors in his life. 


End file.
